


Gimme Your Attention

by MidnightSaphireRose



Series: Two-Shot [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Lemon, PWP without Porn, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 09:15:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1739294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightSaphireRose/pseuds/MidnightSaphireRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You really had the hots for Levi, which was one of your teacher in university.<br/>What is the best way to get a man's attention?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Reader Format  
> Fandom: Shingeki no Kyojin/ Attack On Titan  
> Pairing:Levi x Reader x Erwin  
> Genre: PWP Lemon/comedy  
> Setting: AU
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own you or SNK but I do own all of your action within this story!

  
~x~

 _Who said when you were in college- or in University as a matter o' fact, you were an adult? Well, you could be an adult and it wouldn't mean you would act like one. Seriously! I liked my occasional stroll to theme parks, I liked going to the pool with pool toys- especially my pool noddle! I like playing on LAN with many of my gaming mates and say: suck it moral ethics! I'd gladly suck the professor teaching it, but that is another story for another day._  
  
But the thing I love doing the most these days is...

_Annoying the fuck out of a certain janitor/teacher/hottie at my university._

_Levi Ackerman is so fun to disturb, that I found a naughty amusement outta seeing him making fuss while I run away from him. Steel-blue eyes that screamed authority- that I can't seem to give him, nice black locks that framed his feminine pale looking face- how the hell can a guy look pretty? He looks fragile and he's small, but I heard he did martial arts, and I'm suddenly wondering if I should keep on bothering him with the fact that he could pretty much hand over my ass in 0.2 seconds?_  
  
I'm still wondering why he helps the Janitor. Like were does he get his time? He has a bunch of shit to correct, yet he can idlely sweep and dust during his break time? Must be OCD at work!  
  
  
But for real...

**_M_ ** _aturity - **s** muckturity! _

_Don't you agree Mind-Reader?_

  
  
As you were looking at a hot blond in front of you, you were paying attention – kind of - at his writing on the whiteboard. You had a class with Mr.Smith. The tall, built handsome man that was teaching Ethics, and then you wondered why you actually took that class, and you came in  conclusion that he was **sight** for **sore eyes**.   
  
Actually, you really had a hard time looking at the whiteboard when he was writing--especially when he turned around. It wasn't your fault--  his butt was **looking at you** and you had a  hard time **not** **looking back** from it. It was there, just  begging you to **squeeze it**. Sadly the show would end as he would shift back to his original position, not that his face was ugly... But oh lord, that **glorious** butt of his!  
  
You were next Reiner and the two of you had a lot of fun on this class as you were always texting each other, even though you guys were sitting right next to each other. Stupid jokes, stupid puns, stupid questions, the text were only sent for entertainment purposes and-  
  
"[Name], where is she?"  
  
Before a really angry Levi saw you, you had already hid behind Reiner's buff body, "Erwin, haven't you seen 'her'?"  
  
The blond turned around and looked at your seat, "Sorry Levi, seems she escaped your wrath... Again…"

"Damn it! Wait until I catch her! I swear, I'll make her regret moving my shit around!"   
  
You felt the phone in your hand vibrate, " _Coast is clear, Levi left and Erwin's attention is directed to the whiteboard._ "  
  
Getting up, without making a sound, you sat back on your chair as you texted Reiner back, " _Levi was pissed off this time, lol_..."  
  
"Ah! [Name]!  Welcome back among us!" The blond in front spoke out-loud and you awkwardly smiled at Mr.Smith, "Oh hi! Felt like I never left..."  
  
The door opened, and you felt dread, "Repeating the same trick as last time wasn't too smart now was it?"  
  
You gaped as you stared at the short man, "Nope, it was a definite slip up on my part..."   
  
You cursed, _I did play hide and seek with him last time! I should have just left school today since Moral Ethic wasn't so important! I'm blaming Erwin's ass for this mess!_  
  
"How about we have a little talk, [Last Name]?" He wasn't moving from the door and you felt like you couldn't really escape his grasp. You started stuffing your bag with your notebooks, pencil case and wondered if you could just fool him again, _what are the chances of him catching up with me if I bolt?_  
  
You slipped behind Reiner's chair and you felt your hand being grasped, you looked the sat blond and noted he was kind of anxious. Shrugging, you flashed him a smile, making him let go and you walked towards the man you didn't want to be caught by.   
  
You gave one pleading look at Mr. Smith, but he shook his head and you rolled your eyes as you pulled out your tongue, "put that smiley thing back on your mouth, brat."  
  
You looked at Levi and did what you were told, "happy, old man?"  
  
"Very," he pointed the door and you pretty much had no choice, but to leave the classroom, you didn't want to be classroom's clown; _I want to hide in a hole right now._ _Not only was I caught, but he actually came in the room and made me leave class._  
  
As you were walking in a direction-- the direction out of university, your arm was roughly yanked back, "where the hell do you think you are going?"  
  
Sighing, you let the man pull you with him, "I was thinking of escaping you, but I guess that kinda failed too."  
  
"'kinda' is an understatement, brat," it was fun to prank, but being caught-- especially in university wasn't the greatest feeling ever as you were supposed to be a grown up and are supposed to be responsible and serious. But you weren't like that; you were a playful little thing! Sure you listen to 'most' of your classes and did you your assignments, but part of studying was to have fun right?   
  
Pranking was your way to go; _I did go a little overboard this time though._ Today's prank was simple: hide Levi's set of cleaning tools. Everything was scattered around the universities grounds. It included all 4 buildings and the search would have taken at least 2 days, _I'm still surprised to know he actually wrote his name on each of his tools._  
  
"You are going to help me find my stuff back," He kept a steady hand on your arm as he kept walking to an unknown destination, "Got it?"  
  
"What if I don't cooperate?" You taunted as you pulled your tongue out and he turned his head enough to give you a side glance and his glared pierced you making you shiver.  
  
"How about I kick you out of my class?" You frowned and shrugged at the same time, _sure it would be a shame cause is Design class was cool, but it wouldn't be the end of the world, right?_  
  
"You don't care?" He asked as you shook your head and he rolled his eyes, "I could ask the teachers to give you low rankings which would result you being kicked out of the university."  
  
"You can't do that!" You gaped as you kicked on of his calves hard enough for him to yelp, "Me pranking you isn't enough of an excuse to kick me off campus!"  
  
You backed off a bit and covered your mouth with a hand, because you just kicked one of your teachers and every fiber of your body was freaking out, _holy crap! I didn't just do that! Omg! What should I do!?_  
  
While you were panicking, Levi glared at you, "Don't you dare... I swear, if you run away, I'll-"

"haha... bye!"

You ran away... run? What the hell is running, at this point you were flying as fast as the damn blackbird. You were so intent in escaping him that you didn't care who was in front of you. You were zooming and if someone was in front of you-- good luck with recovery! Well, good luck if they were smaller than you as you smacked hard on someone hard enough to feel yourself rebound off the said person and fell on your ass, _ouch..._  
  
As you rubbed your butt, you looked at Erwin and he rolled his eyes as he shoved in the classroom. He was closing the door and you made your way to his desk and sat on it, your legs dangling over the edge of the desk. After a few seconds as you were messaging your butt, you heard them.  
  
"Did you see her pass by here Erwin?!"

"I saw her go towards the exit, Levi."

"You aren't covering for her right?"

"Have I ever played on your back?"

"Whatever, thanks."  
  
After a few strides, the door opened and Erwin frowned at you as he closed the door, "What happened today? You have to stop doing these pranks on Levi. You're going to kill him if you keep on doing this to him."  
  
You breathed in a puff of air and giggled as you were sitting on the desk, lightly kicking your hanging legs, "Him? Dying, just because I pull out a few pranks? My ass!"  
  
The blond came in closer, his arms on each side of your sat form, "So what did you do today?"  
  
"Well," your hands went to his shoulders, rubbing them slowly as you kept your gaze on him, "I hid his cleaning products."  
  
A smile drew itself on Erwin's lips and he chuckled at your naughtiness, "where?"  
  
"Do you really want to know?" You asked as you bit your lower lip and the blond nodded, "I separated them and hid them in most of the cleaning closets in the campus and we have 4 buildings."  
  
Erwin giggled as he dropped his forehead on one of your shoulders as you commented, "But seriously, I never thought he'd write his name on **every** single cleaning item he owns!"  
  
"To think you are doing this to get his attention? You must really want to get in his pants, eh?" Erwin then nipped your neck and you gasped at the sweet feeling, "Damn you good looking young ladies for trying our patience so."  
  
"Should I really answer that question, Mr.Smith?" You wrapped your arms around his neck as he gave you a light love bite, "Levi is pretty hot-- not saying you aren't, but Levi has something that really attracts me-"  
  
You gasped as one of his hands pulled your skirt up and slid his hands under your butt, "well, do you mind me satisfying your hunger for now? Or I'm I using my authority on you right now?"  
  
"I don't mind you at all, it's not like you are taking my first time now," you giggled as you felt him squeezing your behind, "and no one has authority on me~ Even Levi as a hard time keeping me under his grasp."  
  
You eased into him as his hands roamed all over your body, poking here and there and you giggled as he tickled every sensible spots on your body, "someone tell me why I didn't come to you with these kinds of ideas before, Mr. Erwin Smith? I like the idea of doing it in a classroom."  
  
He gave you a grin as his hands landed on one of your breasts, "who knows, [Name]? It does change from always doing it in my Office, doesn't it?" Feeling them, he smiled, "no bra? You are very risqué, aren't you?"  
  
You pushed his hands off you and brought them back to the hem of your black t-shirt, pulling it up, "well, if I didn't like risk, I wouldn't prank Levi every day or so."  
  
You smirked as you dropped the piece of clothing on the floor and the door suddenly opened, "Erwin! Asshole! You told me she wasn't here!"  
  
Your body froze as you heard Levi's growl and Erwin tuned around, facing a very pissed off shrimp, "well, I wanted a snack, Levi."  
  
You stared at Levi and narrowed your eyes as you look at him from head to toe as Erwin continued speaking, "Would you join me, Levi?"  
  
And you gasped as you hid your breast with an arm, "wait! What?! I know I wanted to get into his pants, but I mean a threesome?! How will I get to my dorm room from something so exhausting?"

"What do you mean my pants?" The dark locked male went to you and examined you from head to toe, "from what I see, you are in a relationship with Erwin."  
  
Looking from Erwin to Levi, you rolled your eyes, "relationship is a pretty big word here, right Erwin?"  
  
The blond nodded as he straightened himself, "We have some intercourses from times to times. But it's not serious."  
  
" _Fuck_ buddies?" Levi asked making you and Erwin look at each other for a moment and nodded, "and you want me as a fuck buddy too?"  
  
You blushed as you thought of it and pursed your lips, "actually, I've been pranking you a lot because I wanted you, hum... your attention. Sorry..."  
  
Levi strode closer to you and took a grasp of your chin, staring at you intensely, "what do you want from me, [Name]?"  
  
Gulping at the proximity as you balled your fist, trying to stop the quivering wracking through your body, you brought your lips to his quickly, giving him a fast peck on his lips, "I want you to be mine... Mine alone."

"If I give you what you want, will you help me find my cleaning products after?"

Your eyes widen as you giggled and rolled your eyes as you nodded, "yes, I will help you find you’re cleaning articles, not that it will be TOO hard. Considering your name is written all over the stupid things, Levi."  
  
"Don't sass me, brat!" His left hand glided to your hair, pulling it roughly as he dipped his head to your collarbone to press his lips on it, "Or I could ask Erwin to help me punish you."  
  
"Oh la la~ Devrais-je avoir peur?" You asked in French and Levi pushed you down, making you lay down on your back, "I wonder what you'll do to me, Levi~"  
  
"Erwin, grab her arms and secure them," Your eyes widen when your wrist were caught in one big hand while he spoke again, "on va faire quelques tests, ma chere."  
  
~x~


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You really had the hots for Levi, which was one of your teacher in university.  
> What is the best way to get a man's attention?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader Format  
> Fandom: Shingeki no Kyojin/ Attack On Titan  
> Pairing:Levi x Reader x Erwin  
> Genre: PWP Lemon/comedy  
> Setting: AU
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own you or SNK but I do own all of your action within this story!

~x~

  
The desk's surface was cool-- shivers ran down your back making you buckle, and you felt his hands slither all over your legs, feeling your legs. After a moment, his hands were inching towards your panties. You were biting your lower lips as one of his index fingers pressed on your little tip filled of nerves making your back arch. Your mounds bounced as you felt a spark run down your spine.   
  
"Sensitive, aren't we, [Name]?" The voice came from behind you, "I wish I was the one touching you, yet here I am, keeping you from moving."  
  
You chuckled at Erwin as Levi kept tapping on the bulb, making you roll your hips, "oh! Come on! If you keep tapping it, I might squirt! So don't do that!"  
  
You saw Levi smirk as he started tapping it quicker, eliciting lewd sounds from your mouth, "so you already squirt?"  
  
"So not a question to ask, hun," You were trying to keep control, but another hand joined the fray as it was squeezing your breast, the soft flesh was being played with as he pinched the tip, "Not so rough with my boobs!"  
  
Chuckles were heard as the hand that was paying attention on one breast went to the other as Erwin was working on making them perky, "Hey, Levi?"

"What Erwin?"

"You always were a boob guy, right?"

"Yes, why?"

"I'm an ass guy, hurry up with her? Please..."

"Aren't you in a hurry Blondie?"

"Well, here I am, making sure she doesn't move too much while you are teasing her."

"Isn't it okay like that?"

"Definitely not, I want to have some fun too."

"Levi, Erwin's right~ I don't like it-- being so inactive."

"See! Come on Levi~ I want a piece of her too!?"

"Yea! Levi, Let Erwin have a piece of me too!"

"Fine! Fine, you two win!"

Levi being argued, told Erwin he could let go of you and finally being released, you sat on the desk as you kicked your legs, "So~ Levi? You like dem boobies?"  
  
Levi rolled his eyes as he flicked one of your pert buds making you tense up at the shocking sensation that had slid down your spine, "I guess I do, [Name]. Something about them is just so damn intriguing."  
  
While you were paying attention to the man you've had wanted to bone for some time now, a ticklish sensation was felt around your mid-section, and you gasped when you were heaved up and brought back down on a warm lap. You gulped as you turned your head a little to see Erwin being sat under you, his legs dangly with yours.  
  
Your hands grasped the edges of the desk as you felt your body being attack from many spots at the same time. Lips were sucking and tugging lightly one of your breasts while a hand was caressing the other, "Levi wasn't joking about liking melons. How are you feeling, [Name]?"

"I-I'm feeling pretty amazing, right about now, Erwin."

Panting as you rocked your hips, making Erwin shudder behind you. Your eyes widen when you felt the nub that was over your womanhood being poke at and looked down to see one of Erwin's hand brushing the sensible spot and moaned deeply as you saw one of Levi's hands rub your lower lips, to finally push two of his digits in you.  
  
As you were getting sweatier by the second, your body was trembling at the cool air that lingered in the big classroom, "I'm kinda tired of the teasing, I really want you guys in me..."  
  
Lips pressed themselves to your ear and Erwin murmured some words, "already? But we are just getting started, hon."  
  
You bit a yelp back when you felt the blond grinding his -- still clothed-- package against your behind, "Isn't it hard enough, Mr. Smith?"

"I guess it is, how about asking Levi if he's hard?"

Right on cue, the short man released the mound with an audible 'pop', "I am hard, but do you really want to stop making her pleased?"  
  
Erwin snaked his hands to your plumb thighs, squeezing them while his lips kissed your neck, "well, we could enter her, make her orgasm while we try not to and make this last as much as we can."  
  
Levi started undoing his pants and you felt yourself being lifted up by Erwin, "Levi, how about hurrying up? We can't leave her cool down too much!"

"Oi! Calm down, you huge ass blond!"

Levi shoved his trousers down and lowered his underpants, making you gulp as you saw how big it was, "Levi, You're so short, but you have one big ass dick! Holy shit!"  
  
Levi marched to you and grabbed you from Erwin grasp, "Allez, accroche toi sur moi, coquine."

"Oui, Monsieur!"

Your legs hooked themselves around his waist and he got closer to the desk, where Erwin was laying, his rod pointing up, "Erwin, you take the back entrance and I'm taking the front."  
  
Erwin threw something to Levi and the dark haired male chuckled as he caught it, "thank for the condom, but what about you?"  
  
Erwin brought his hands on your waist and smiled when you let go of Levi, lowering you on his shaft, "Hey monkey girl, how about you grab on to my tree?" You scowled a moment then positioned yourself correctly as he was inching you closer to his pulsing member, "I know she has nothing, I gave it to you, because we all know she or we don't want any kids right now."  
  
You hissed when you felt his member entering your back hole and took deep breaths as you felt full, "Levi, Erwin is already in me. Alors, est-ce que tu vas la renter?"  
  
You didn't even have to wait for his reply as he pressed his throbbing shaft right in you, making you arch and moans at the sudden sensation of being filled by two big members, "O-Oh my g-gods..."  
  
They stayed still for a moment and let out some deep husky chuckles, "Levi, she called us her gods."  
  
Levi smirked as he kissed her collarbone, "Well Erwin, I guess are giving her pleasure she never felt before. This must be kind of new for her."  
  
After a minute or so, they started moving at a -- slow, tortuous-- pace. Your growls were audible as your hands wrapped themselves around Levi's neck. The more they moved, the more you wanted it. They were stabbing you deeply and you enjoyed every sparks that were running through your body. Moaning loudly each times pulled out and pushed in. To make matters work, one of Erwin's hands snaked to your privates, finding -- for the second time-- the bundle of nerves that sent you soaring.   
  
"Damn, you’re tight, [Name]! Hey Levi, do you feel gay sharing her with me?"

"Erwin, I'm pretty sure that it isn't gay if our balls don't touch."

You giggled as you found out Levi knew the internet rules, but it didn't last long as you were panting, the men sped up and you felt like jelly as you heard all the lewd slapping noises you were making as their bodies rammed you. Your back fell on Erwin's chest and you were resisting the urge of letting of Levi's shoulders, _this is so good! But I'm losing my mind and I'm so tired._  
  
As you bounced, you felt Erwin's warm chest against your back, damn, _he's sweating so much, his dress shirt is so humid?!_ Your lids were half opened and you were gazing at the man in front of you -- Levi-- was also having a hard time keeping up, they weren't stopping pounding you and you were about to reach your limit, "Levi, Erwin...M-merde, j'y suis presque..."  
  
As the words flew out of your mouth, both men dropped their head on your shoulders and rushed in you while they grunted, making you cry out in pleasure and mere minutes after, you felt yourself release as you clawed Levi's covered back and yelped out as your button was being wildly toyed with by Erwin while they rode their orgasm out.  
  
You were gasping and heaving as they slowed down to completely stop their sloppy thrusts. Your body was trembling as you coming down from your high, "that... was so... wonderful..."  
  
Levi wrapped his arms around your waist and laid his head on your bosom, smiling, "don't forget your promise, [Name]"

You sighed as your digits went to his black hair, caressing his black locks, "Of course I'll help you get them tomorrow. Actually... I have no idea if I can walk right now... "  
  
Erwin lips found themselves on your cheek as he placed a sweet chaste kiss on it as he whispered, "do you want me to carry you to your dorm?"  
  
You were about to nod when Levi shook his head, "I'll carry her around and she'll point me to all my cleaning articles."  
  
You let out a gasp as you whined, "Mais! Je suis racker~"  
  
Levi rolled his eyes, "you promised and if you do it, I'll go on a date with you."  
  
"Promise?"

"I promise, [Name]."

You smiled as you got off Erwin, picking up all your clothing and quickly putting it back on, "I'll see you soon Erwin. Thanks for proposing the threesome, it felt great~"  
  
The blond smiled as he put his trousers back on, "your welcome, dear. But I guess you're taken now. I'm kind of sad of not having a mistress anymore."  
  
You giggled as you went to the blond and hugged him, "you could always ask Levi if he wants to share m-"  
  
"No," You looked at Levi and huffed as he got near you, showing his back, "get on my back so we can go search for my stuff."  
  
You gave Erwin a glance and shrugged as you mounted Levi, mouthing 'sorry' and Erwin shook his head, "don't worry about it, [Name]. Just tell me when Levi dumps you and I'll fly back to your arms."  
  
Growling, Levi then left the room and you couldn't really help yourself, "Let go my steed!"  
  
Levi rolled his eyes as you directed him towards the first item on the list, his duster.

  
[Bonus]  The next day

 

You laid in bed and groaned as the alarm clock blared. You pulled the plug and stopped the ear piercing thing; your back plopping back on the bed and you noted something strange. You turned your body and saw someone's back and black hair. You froze to notice it was Levi, _what is he doing in my room?_  
  
You tried getting up, but whined lightly as you felt really sore, _nope I am not moving an inch!_  
  
Before you re-fell as sleep, piercing grey eyes stared at you, "you weren't thinking about skipping classes, now?"  
  
You whined as he slipped a hand around your waist, "so?"  
  
"But, I'm sore because of yesterday?!" You shifted your position on bed, so your back would face him and you yelped when he pressed his chest against it.  
  
He chuckled deeply as he whispered in your ear, "it's still so early love, want me to redirect the pain you are feeling right now? I swear it will be pleasurable."  
  
You sighed as you felt his lips on your neck, his hands on your breasts and his package against your butt, _well I can kiss good bye to my tranquil mornings._

 

[End bonus]


End file.
